


河水下流

by tydujour (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tydujour
Summary: 港昀，人就是三俗中来三俗中去
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	河水下流

“等一下。”黄旭熙示意身后的司机。

他在院门口点起一支烟。没回家这两年，里面闹了个底朝天，花倒是开得好，比他印象里的还艳一些。也是，他该想到，Rosa弄花养草的水平比他妈妈好。他妈妈从泰国嫁到香港，从小地方嫁到更小的地方，连带着喜欢的花也是小家子气的：满天星，菊花，总是不结果的小葡萄，细细碎碎。香港的八月里，仔仔细细地养着，洋桔梗最多只能放三天，玫瑰娇气，要再短一些，早上盛着露珠地送来，下午就败了。大花都活不久，那小花怎么说？不如剪一些下来送到离岛去，只是等到他妈妈眼前，估计也没了什么看头，黄旭熙边抽烟边瞎想。家就在铁门里面，他却不敢进去。

“就是他？”他指了指院中心那个人影，问。

司机点头：“是的。”

董思成，他翻来覆去咀嚼这个名字，不像啊。

从收到那个电话起，他就在想，董思成，有这个名字的，到底是什么样的人物？想了一路，他仍想不出来。这个人，悄无声息地活了二十年，又在一朝之间忽然出现。那张脸，如果不是酷似他爸爸年轻时的样子，又怎么会在来他家的当天，就能把他妈妈送上手术台？好狠的心，好厉害的手段。

只是黄旭熙没想到，一见到这个人，就会把先前的所有设想都推翻。

董思成其实很高，瘦，长得也细巧，头发是软的，贴在额前，很乖顺的样子。他爸爸能生出这样的儿子？黄旭熙疑心，一下子不敢动了。

董思成高，和Rosa说话的时候，低着头，背也微微弓起来一些。Rosa拿着花，在他鬓角比了比，用英语说了一句什么，董思成愣一下，然后偏过头，等Rosa在他耳边插两朵小小的白花。Rosa退开两步，振了一下围裙，用意大利语夸：Bella，bella。Rosa是菲律宾人，只懂得一点最表皮的欧洲式风雅，但此时这点谬误竟然也很恰当。他戴着那两朵花，居然有一点不同于港女戴花的漂亮，温温柔柔的，很秀气。Rosa夸他，他听不懂，摸着耳尖，有点不自在地笑。

好啊，黄旭熙敲落烟灰，心里几乎要冷笑出声来。果然厉害，原来是靠装一副腼腆害羞的样子。

他看不下去了，把剩下半支烟往花盆里一掼，喊一声：“Rosa。”

Rosa冷不丁被喊到名字，人都要跳起来，脸上表情变了三变，急急忙忙跑过来开门，又一连声问：行李都搬回来了吗？去看过你妈妈了没有？正好要下午了，要吃点什么？被他一盯，立马有些讪讪的，给董思成戴过花的那只手在围裙上擦了擦，才敢来接他的箱子。

嗯，没有，咖啡吧，黄旭熙心不在焉地答。他走了两步台阶又回头看，董思成还在，低着头，看不清表情。刚刚他还炙手可热，此刻孤零零地站在院中央，头上那朵白花在风里颤了两下，很有点不知所措的样子。

黄旭熙笑起来：“也给这位……”

董先生，抱着他外套的小丫鬟接口。

Rosa被抓到了做错事，正坐立不安，此时抓到一个立功的好机会：“董先生也要咖啡吗？”

电光火石间，黄旭熙领略到她的意思，他忍不住笑，又慢吞吞地重复一遍：“咖啡，给我和这位董先生。”

两杯咖啡，干干净净，没有奶与糖润色，寡淡得很。董思成其实喝不惯。黄旭熙当然知道他喝不惯，偏偏还要问：“董先生不怎么喝咖啡吧？”

其实应该给你上茶的。我认识的大陆人，都是不能离开茶叶的人，但在香港，大家对茶没什么讲究，喝喝茶包就好，我们喜欢咖啡多一点。这种咖啡来自肯尼亚，喝起来会有红茶和树莓的味道，我爸爸很喜欢。不过，你们喝咖啡可能和我们喝茶一样，喝不出来什么好坏。

黄公子结束他的长篇大论，最后还要慢悠悠补一句：“你说呢，董先生？”

董先生脸色当然不好看。他好歹也能说几句场面话，不漂亮，但够用，黄旭熙这番话等于拎着他从头到脚羞辱了一遍，他就是能说，也不愿意。

气氛就这么冷下来。黄旭熙当然不介意，即使一年半载不回家，客厅也是他主场。他往后一靠，视线从这位董先生的头顶一寸寸看到膝盖，看得人家浑身不自在，只捏着茶杯不讲话，连手上骨节都泛白了。

冷了，也不喝。黄旭熙看了一会儿，咂一声，探过去，把杯子接过来。他存心要给董思成颜色看，手法极其暧昧，紧紧贴着董思成手背蹭过去，一根根掰开他手指。

董思成的手都被冷汗浸湿了，在他手下瑟瑟地发着抖。黄旭熙善心大发，笑了：“你好，刚才忘了说，我叫黄旭熙，Lucas，你一定是我爸爸常说的董先生了。”

董思成被这笑容惊了一下，往后一躲，缓缓地，挤出一个表情来：“你好，我叫董——”

我不在乎你叫什么，黄旭熙说，慢慢地把那杯咖啡从他头上倒下去。

咖啡早已经不烫了，黄旭熙打了那么久的铺垫，只是要给他一场羞辱，董思成闭着眼，等那杯咖啡慢慢流尽，才伸手擦掉睫毛上的水珠。

黄旭熙似乎很喜欢他低眉顺眼的样子，叫来Rosa：“拿一件我的衬衫来。”

Rosa瞧见客厅里一片狼藉的样子，啊了一声，没敢多问。她一同带回来一根毛巾，黄旭熙接过，拉住董思成的手，将毛巾轻轻放进他手心里。爸爸晚上要回来，黄旭熙说，你要快点收拾干净。

董思成抬起眼睛。黄旭熙倾着身，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，那样纯净无辜的神色，也能做那样的事、说那样的话。他心里一阵阵发冷，掌心却热起来，恨恨地握紧了那块毛巾。

董思成和他差不多高，只是身量小一点，穿他的衬衫已经很不合适，整个人像浮在一团白色里，显得太幼小了一些，没什么气色。他对黄旭熙还有些怕，很犹豫地站在墙角不敢过来，听到外面车来的声音，才很明显地松一口气。

黄旭熙忙着摘他身上那些丁零当啷的配饰，倒没空管董思成。他收起项链，换上简素些的手表与皮带，要赶着在他爸爸回来前做回一个乖儿子。说来奇怪，这人周身似乎都带着一种戏剧化，汽车已经停在门外，他还要最后对着镜子揉两下脸，热身一样，收起一身痞气。董思成在一边看着，内心竟然生出一点好笑来，只觉得像只呲牙咧嘴的大狗，其实也没长大。

他被自己这样荒唐的想法吓了一跳，整个人都抖了一下。

他爸爸进门。黄旭熙抽了口冷气，小跳两下，活像跳上舞台的演员，热热络络地迎上去叫：“爸爸。”

他爸爸扫视一圈客厅，先看了看一脸笑容的黄旭熙，又看向一边的董思成，眼神在那件衬衫上停了一下。

黄旭熙立刻说：“我明天就带思成去买衣服。”

他爸爸似乎很惊异这副和和睦睦的样子，眼神很狐疑地看了看黄旭熙，黄旭熙还在笑，要是有根尾巴，必定摇得很欢快，他看不出什么，又转向一边的董思成，董思成没说话，只很有些局促地拨弄着袖扣。两个人一冷一热，却都问不出什么，一下子又头疼起来。

说要去买衣服，第二天真的就去了。不只是衬衫，西装也要挑，还要成套的配件。去的就是他们常去的那家裁缝店，在港岛也数一数二，他不是那种小事上苛待别人的，他只是要给董思成看看，他们过的，到底是什么样的生活。

董思成该以什么身份亮相，还得好好想想，想得圆了，才能出门见人，以至于他到香港一周，除了辗转劳累，几乎都呆在家里。刚下车，董思成还很镇定地四处打量，只觉得门面小小的，也是家普通商店。走进去却被吓到了。衣店两面墙都是木柜，几百个小抽屉密密麻麻地从地板摞到天花板，董思成好奇，打开一看，原来是不同式样的纽扣和领带等等，他觉得有趣，又说不出什么好坏，下意识地想和人分享，转过身却发现黄旭熙在看他，他浑身一凛，烫到了一样，连忙把东西搁下了。

老板是外国人，但中文讲得很好：“您要喝点什么，咖啡还是茶？”

董思成猛然间听到，打个哆嗦。黄旭熙笑了，拍拍他的肩膀，替他回答：“水就好了。”

店员拿来两本书，也不是书，打开来，是各种布料的样板，各种纹路与材质，底下又有小小的英文注释。什么样的场合该配什么样的衣服，董思成全然不懂，拘谨地翻了两页放下，黄旭熙就接过来，指着其中几个说，要这些，又转过来向董思成：你穿这个会很好看。

他突然这样热情，董思成有点招架不住，恍然之间，仿佛昨天那场羞辱只是自己的错觉，黄旭熙就在对面，眼神诚恳真挚，是真心实意对他好。心才软化一秒，董思成猛然警醒，指甲紧紧扣进掌心。他忽然就觉得店里闷气，闷得他头晕眼花，几乎要吐出来。

好一场折磨。这场折磨又更比昨天难熬。先是西装与西裤，挑完布料，又是纽扣，董思成从没见识过这样的讲究，很有些手足无措，黄旭熙是挑得烦了，懒得再看，老板说这个那个，他就点头、摇头，或者只轻飘飘地“嗯”一声。

量好尺寸，临出门的时候，黄旭熙又看上两颗袖扣，轻飘飘的，看起来不是值钱的玩意儿，做得却很讨巧。他示意董思成伸出手，把那颗小东西放进摊开的掌心里。

很配你，他说。

董思成握紧手，又摊开来，这次弧面向上，鹿，和一棵茂密的树。

他爸爸倒会讲故事。黄旭熙活到现在，还不知道他爸爸还有个妹妹，他还有个姑姑，姑姑有个儿子。这样算下来，四舍五入，董思成算他哥哥。这也好笑，可他长这么大，听过看过的好笑事也不差这一桩。他越觉得可笑，心里就越有气，这股气无处发泄，于是兜兜转转又回到董思成身上。

董思成不怎么爱动，人也软和，看起来好欺负，可的的确确有股气性在里头，一下子折不断。黄旭熙在港岛出生、港岛长大，一双很西化的眼睛，结识的朋友没有一个这样的，自然觉得新鲜。从小到大，他的神经被烟、酒与极限运动长年累月地消磨着，已经很少再感到这种刺激，此时只觉得痒，从心底一直爬到喉咙口的痒。

他把董思成介绍给他的朋友们。那些都是什么人，董思成哪里能讨得到好去。偏偏爸爸看到了，还很赞许，儿子白长这么大，第一次做回顺他心的事。黄旭熙愿意最好，要是不愿意，跟他妈一样疯，住在一起低头不见抬头见的也尴尬。

可，黄旭熙想到就要笑，他哪里是好的。他存心要逗人家，看着董思成脸惨白惨白的样子他就高兴。把人逼得胆战心惊，那又怎么样，这是他的家，他的屋檐，董思成要住在这里，就什么都得受着。

董思成像只被踩了尾巴的兔子，一个劲躲着他，躲不过了就让，打不起架，黄旭熙也不觉得无趣，他从小一个人过惯了，懂得自己给自己找乐子。

房门一响，他猝然醒转过来，董思成似乎是找水来的，半途看见他，脸上没什么表情，可厨房也不去了，转身就要往回走。黄旭熙站起身，董思成就绕开，两个人在客厅里打转，场面倒也好笑。

董思成闪身进浴室，他就跟进去。他进一步，董思成就退一步，他们在浴室里跳一场好不合时宜的交谊舞。董思成怎么会是社交场上的高手？很快就被他在墙角捉到，一寸寸地摸进袖子里去。他手上的茧是壁球拍、马缰与帆船索磨出来的，那董思成呢？他小时候吃过什么苦？黄旭熙摸到他指骨间的小小凹陷，这是双做惯重活的手，只是骨架很小，令人有种纤细玲珑的错觉。

你到底是不是我爸爸的私生子？黄旭熙掰过他的脸，在镜子里看他，董思成不看他，只是很局促地垂着眼，下巴乖顺地滑进他掌心里——他爸爸何德何能生得出这样的孩子？

他多用了一点力，董思成抖了一下，终于往镜子里面看过去。他一瞬间锋芒毕露，黄旭熙被那种眼神惊到，轻轻地“呀”一声。他的手滑下来，不知不觉地握住那截细瘦的脖颈。慢慢收紧。

董思成短促地叫了一声，但没动，他就这么盯着镜子，看自己半靠在黄旭熙身上，一只温热而干燥的手躺在他的喉间。

那只手继续收拢。肌肉挤压软骨，他喘不上气，想吐又吐不出来，整个人摇摇欲坠，眼前也变得模糊起来。说不定呢，黄旭熙是真的想要在这里掐死他。

他终于开始挣扎，抓着喉咙上的手，用尽全力想要掰开，可不行，太牢了，只能用上全身的力气。在镜子里看起来，他脸颊上一片大病初愈的粉红色。挣扎逐渐变得激烈起来，黄旭熙不得不用上两只手才能摁住他，就像摁住一尾活鱼。

啪。鱼尾打在砧板上。黄旭熙还以为幻听，低头一看，是董思成的袖扣掉到地上。那个晚上，在那间小铺子里，他给董思成挑的这颗袖扣，董思成不喜欢，黄旭熙也未必，但他只要董思成不喜欢就够了。

他终于松开手。董思成摇摇晃晃，扶着洗手台喘气，眼泪比身体动作要慢一点，这时候才溢出来，可也没力气，只能顺着脸颊，缓缓地往下流。

黄旭熙也在喘气。他险些在自家洗手间里杀掉一个人。他捡起那颗袖扣，轻轻地叩在桌板上。

香港进八月，更热，董思成怕热，总是穿得很客气，不出门的日子就短袖短裤地乱走，这段时间他日子舒心很多，学校放假，黄旭熙总出去见他的那些朋友们，下午四点出门，早上四点回来，同住一个屋檐下，不相互碰面，竟然也相安无事。

就连相安无事也觉得难得，想到这里，总一阵阵地发呆。以前他和阿妈一起住，没见过好日子，所以从没觉得日子难过，那样清汤寡水、平平淡淡的时光，不是也能活过来？现在他住在这里，反倒不如以前快活。

最残酷的惩罚在喉舌上。在学校里要讲英文，交际用的是法语，和佣人说话是广东话。香港的报复和它本身一样小巧。它用一根鱼骨折磨他，卡在他的喉口，咽不下去，吐不出来。董思成不是爱表现自己的人，也不怎么敢，何况不是母语，话说出口前，他得在心里斟酌无数遍，一来二去，就没什么机会开口了。过得寂寞，可又能怎样。他没交几个朋友，大都是“你好”、“再见”的情分，看到黄旭熙呼朋唤友的样子，心里就难受一下，空荡荡的，不免很失落。

黄旭熙不懂那种有点落寞的眼神，他只看到董思成不太高兴，既然不太高兴，他就一定要凑上去。董思成躲避不及，转身往房间里跑，黄旭熙脑子一热，就跟进去了。

他陡然侵入这个小空间，觉得很有意思。董思成的房间不像他想的那样整洁，倒很像收拾到一半就放弃了的样子，毯子堆在床上，书也摊得乱七八糟。他看得很饶有兴致，董思成却生出一种被扒光衣服打量的错觉，他难得在黄旭熙面前大声：“Lucas。”

黄旭熙转过来，好大一只，挑着眉看他。董思成突然没了下文，卡了一下，这次他得不偿失，把黄旭熙的注意力引到他身上来了。

这么仔细一打量，董思成的耳朵，一只是尖的，另一只圆圆的，黄旭熙很惊讶自己这点发现，好奇地伸手去摸，尖耳朵的确是天生的，再怎么折都不一样。董思成整个人都僵了，一动也不敢动，很惊恐地等他摸完。他这样害怕，黄旭熙也觉察出来了，刚想要收回手，脑子里却冒出一个绝佳的好主意来。

他摸了摸董思成的脑袋，叫：“昀昀。”

他偶尔听见他爸爸叫董思成小名，玩心上来，也叫一叫看看，没想到这一声叫出来，董思成很惊慌地抬眼看他，整个人打了个寒战，一下子没站住，被按到床上，脸颊正对上他下腹。

黄旭熙问：这个，你会吗？

董思成脸色苍白，一个劲地摇头，想要站起来，又被他按住肩膀。

不会，可以学，黄旭熙说，要不要我教你？

热，真是热，他在香港也过了二十年多吧，没一个夏天像现在这样热，汗顺着后背留下来，窝在尾椎上，一整片都湿漉漉的。董思成跪在地上，低眉顺眼地替他咬，安静地像具玩偶，只是口腔湿热，牢牢地包裹住他。黄旭熙撩起他的额发，摸到一手细细的汗。

黄旭熙花头很透，久了，也不限于让董思成给他咬。董思成可能也认了，没什么反抗，只是被伸进两根手指的时候痛得掉了眼泪，但也很快不哭了。黄旭熙平常都是很照顾人的床伴，这点好习惯他延续到董思成身上，可他也看不出，董思成在床上不怎么叫，喘息很低，脸上总没什么血色，不像是情动的样子，只是手一直紧紧掐着他肩膀，没有指甲，倒也不怎么痛。

黄旭熙第一次发现他这么好看，真好看，眼角尖尖的，眉尾也尖尖的，一副很细致耐看的样子。可能是男人高潮之后温柔泛滥，黄旭熙凑过来，在他耳朵后面亲了一下。

很轻，但董思成还是注意到了。他之前活得规规矩矩，从没和人这么亲密，此时也不由得心里一动。黄旭熙亲完，又转而咬他的耳垂，把他耳朵弄得湿漉漉的。他本来应该挣脱开去，可不知道怎么，也许是耳朵还在别人嘴里，怕被咬下来一块，又或许是被这样出格的举动吓住了，一动也不敢动，被舔得腰都麻了，心里也乱七八糟的。

这算什么呢，他们连床都上过，此时竟然因为一点点小亲吻，心就突然软下来了。那也好，遇上什么，都心甘情愿地自己受着，也可以省下养儿育女的苦痛。

夏天结束，漂亮日子也要过去，黄旭熙倒很忙。他正在追求一位吕小姐，放眼香港的整个保险行业，吕小姐是二把手家的千金，从小在国外长大，英语说得比广东话顺畅一点。黄旭熙以前也往家里头带人，什么新西兰姐姐新加坡妹妹的，玩得很开。吕小姐不一样。吕并不算太漂亮，但性格很好，很温柔可人，黄旭熙在她面前规规矩矩，好像一只驯化的大狗，认识了两个多月，连手都没碰上一下，就是暧昧得很，你来我家喝茶，我去你家吃饭，两个人你来我往地拿家里库房做人情。

连董思成也察觉出来，好歹松了一口气，黄旭熙忙着对吕小姐无微不至，一时间分不出精神来折腾他，很是过了两天舒心日子。自从到了香港，他话已经少了很多，是性格使然，更有黄旭熙一半功劳。他从来不喜欢社交，明明坐在这群人中间，却不属于这群人，在那里，只觉得好孤单，直到这种孤单变成常态，渐渐地，就也不那么无聊了。

吕小姐倒挺喜欢他，可能也有今后都是一家人、要搞好关系的意思在。他英语不好，吕小姐的普通话更不好，两个人你一言我一语，却还能谈得起来。问起家乡，吕说，妈妈是宁波人，离他的家乡很近，一直想回妈妈原先住的地方看一看，只是从小漂来漂去，没有机会，好可惜。

想起家，他心里扑通一下。最近他已经很少想家了，妈妈要是知道自己把她忘了，会不会很伤心？吕小姐看他表情，知道自己触到别人伤心事，吓了一跳，转头正巧看到黄旭熙背影，连忙说：“哎呀，Lucas来了，过去打个招呼吧？”

他还在发呆，吕小姐的身体已经贴上来，手臂挽上他手臂，大有说错了话、急着弥补的意思在。董思成第一次被女孩子这样挽住，整个人都僵住了，眼睛很迟疑地朝黄旭熙那里看。

吕小姐笑：“他不是你弟弟嘛，你怕他干什么。”

她本来是玩笑话，却不知道自己猜中了。董思成脸色一白，就要把手从她臂弯里抽出来，吕还有点不明所以，抬头望他，手还牢牢挂在他手上。

黄旭熙脑后长眼睛，转过头来，把他们这点小动作看了个淋漓尽致，却只笑一笑，先对吕小姐：“Amanda，有好久不见。”

又转向董思成，亲亲热热地喊：昀昀，你也来啦。

董思成打了个寒战：黄旭熙竟然当众这么喊他。他脸上烫起来，勉强扯出一个笑，只觉得浑身上下都不自在。

吕小姐敏锐地觉察到气氛不对，打了个招呼就要走，董思成还没说话，黄旭熙倒是喊住她：“你前几天在新加坡玩得好？”

董思成的广东话仍旧不太熟练，别人说得快，他就插不上话，站在边上，很有点懵懂地笑。吕几次想把他拉进话题，又被黄旭熙挡回去，两边不是人，她也有脾气，索性作罢，心里思忖，好歹是表兄弟，就算是有什么不合，也轮不着她一个外人来说，这么一想，心下轻松，和黄旭熙旁若无人地聊起天来。

董思成在一边站得无聊，招呼也不打，悄悄溜走了。黄旭熙分心瞧他背影，啧了一声，讲话都很敷衍。吕小姐觉得这人也好笑，推推他：“思成是不是生气了？”

黄旭熙也不客气，一推就走，马上就不见了。吕小姐接连被两位男士抛下，倒是被气笑了。黄旭熙走了，她也有点没意思，坐了一会儿，就找了个借口告辞，出了门才想起来把帽子落在客厅，回去找时，看见黄旭熙一个人坐在沙发上发呆，她小心翼翼地问：Lucas？

黄旭熙抬起头看她，眼神有点愣愣的。吕小姐吓了一跳，小心翼翼地问：“你和思成……是不是吵架了？”

董思成晚上没睡安稳，果然，翻来覆去的时候感觉身边有人，他迷迷糊糊地坐起来，然后才闻到黄旭熙的烟味。白天在别人面前没给黄旭熙留脸面，他以为这回是来算账的，整个人都清醒了。

背后一阵窸窸窣窣的，然后黄旭熙就把他抱住了，身上的烟味闻得他很不舒服，喉咙一个劲地发痒，但他咬住舌头，把那阵咳嗽憋回去了，没说话，也没动。黄旭熙这种少见的沉默让他不舒服极了。你还在等什么？还在不满意什么？他想，我哪里不是你的？

想到这里，董思成悄悄地打了个寒战，发现对这种事已经习以为常了。黄旭熙松开他，然后轻轻地推了推他的后背，让他跪坐起来。

这次他们衣衫很完整地做爱。不知道是不是睡到一半被叫起来，心脏跳得很快。他感觉黄旭熙的手伸过来，摸他的脸，先是下巴，再擦过嘴唇，食指按在他下唇上。董思成叹了一口气，轻轻地叫：Lucas。黄旭熙没有说话，于是他又叫：旭熙，旭熙……那根食指随着他嘴唇的开合滑动，指甲磕到门牙，他试探性地舔一舔，再含进去。指尖抵到上颚，随着身后的顶弄，一下一下地往上滑。已经深得有些不舒服了，但他想知道自己到底能吃多深。再继续。一阵呕吐感。

黄旭熙也没明白过来发生了什么。他的指尖摸到什么地方，很湿，也很烫，一下子把他绞紧了，绞得他有点头皮发麻，大腿也一起发麻。高潮完之后他还有点懵，愣愣地趴了一会儿，董思成推开他、转过脸来，直直地盯着他的眼睛，很有点挑衅地看着他。

羞怯还没冲上脸，立刻变成一种羞恼，他想也没想，掐住董思成后颈，力气很大，痛得董思成倒抽了一口冷气。可他其实也没想好到底要做什么，掐着掐着，手上就松下来。

他手还是湿的。董思成从他手下滑出去，擦了擦脖子，眼睛又垂下来了，似乎在等他说什么。可黄旭熙也不知道说什么，于是他凑过去，把董思成吻住了。

吻完松开来，董思成整个人已经全红了，脸颊滚烫，抓着他的肩膀，一副上气不接下气的样子，看起来不像只接了个吻，反而像全身上下都被摸了一遍。可黄旭熙摸过他很多遍，知道那样他也没这种反应，被摁着操不如按着脑袋接个吻，董思成可能真的是这么纯情。

他突然想笑，可这种好笑又被不知所措淹没了，过了一会儿，他说：我向Amanda求婚了。

倒是董思成笑了一下。

谈婚论嫁正式提上议程。他妈妈的身体还不太好，冬天一天天地靠近，她就一天天地衰弱下去。香港的冬天也不冷，只是没有泰国热。也许人都想家，病人尤其。他爸爸从没管过家里的事，又也许是在很郑重地行使一家之主的话语权：当他说话的时候，旁人就一定要听。

婚礼一定要按老家的规矩办。谁老家的规矩？黄旭熙生在香港、长在香港，他又没有老家，老家是他爸爸的老家，董思成的老家，隔着这么大的一片海呢，他不认这个老家。

但结婚不只是他和吕小姐结婚，是他们两家结，钱也不会自己生钱，是他爸爸赚的。黄旭熙探他爸爸的口风，竟然有一点要做成世纪大婚的意思，让整个香港都来见证见证。黄旭熙听得好笑——他倒不知道自己配得上这个。

他和吕小姐打电话，吕小姐倒很兴奋的样子，她妈妈穿什么出嫁的，她也可以穿什么出嫁。

这也奇怪，他不认他爸爸那个家，总是想着往外走，吕身体里是个英国姑娘，却总是想着回来。

请柬的样本寄到了家里来。董思成看了，像是黄旭熙爸爸定的款式，大红的囍字，中间用金漆的花体字写：“Together with their families, Amanda and Lucas request the honour of your presence……”总有点不伦不类的样子，他看不起，黄旭熙也看不起。

“你为什么总叫我中文名字？”黄旭熙问。想来他也在为那张请柬介怀。在他能看得到的一生，大概也就只结这么一次婚，而这一次却要被他爸爸毁掉。他看不起的地方、想要逃开的地方，他爸爸只用了一张请柬就把他带回去了。

董思成微笑起来：因为很好听。这句不算假话，黄旭熙，旭熙，旭日初升，重光缉熙，读着就觉得响亮，滚烫，金光辉煌地落在舌尖。谁能取得出这样的名字来？他爸爸，还是那个生在泰国的妈妈？

董思成，黄旭熙玩着他的手指，突然字正腔圆地叫他。

他愣了一下。什么？

也很好听。你的名字是什么意思？

真好的问题，他一下子也被问住了。翻来覆去地咀嚼，自己的名字是什么意思？董思成垂下眼，盯着自己摊开的手，他想起他刚刚学字的时候，阿妈牵着他指尖，一笔一画地，在他掌心里写，思——成——，写得好慢，慢得他都要不耐烦起来，小屁股在椅子上一扭一扭，几乎想要挣开了就走。阿妈死前最后朝他看的那一眼，沉甸甸的，就压在他手掌上，那样期盼的一眼，到底是要他做成什么？

Great Expectation，他缓缓地说，狄更斯写过的，就是思成的意思。

黄旭熙是真的觉得有意思，但他中文并不好，只能慢慢地理：“Amanda，她的汉字名就叫馨恩，她不应该叫Amanda，要叫Grace。”

吕馨恩，馨恩，的确是个很漂亮的名字。和黄旭熙并肩烫在请柬上，也不算太难看。

董思成问：“为什么？”

黄旭熙玩够了他的手指，又去扒露出来的手腕，眼睛亮亮的，像是期待老师表扬的学生：“恩”，就是恩典，不就是Grace吗？Amazing Grace。

董思成愣了一下。“我以为，”他说，“你们的名字都没有意思。

汉字都是有意思的，字母有什么意思？苹果是树上结出的果子，那apple又代表什么？

Apple是没什么意思，仓促之间，黄旭熙竟然不能找出一个很有利的论据。他还摸着董思成的手腕，慢吞吞地说：也有，比如说，occupy是占领的意思，preoccupy是占领之前，在别的东西把我填满之前，我就已经只想着你了。

董思成被他摸得心烦意乱，忘了争辩，急得只想要抽手回来，偏偏那人还凑过来：“我说的对不对？”

他哪里记得黄旭熙说了什么，脸又白了。黄旭熙把他压在墙上，细细密密地吻过来，他头是冷的，身体却一阵阵地发热，热得他受不了，旭熙，旭熙，恍惚中，董思成又想到，这是千万束阳光照着他，把他的五脏六腑都照得滚烫。

但婚礼还没有来，他妈妈的病危通知单先来了。

要做手术，什么手术，黄旭熙也不懂。他签完字，沿着走廊向外去，走过一片片令人生畏的指示牌，危重症监护，负压病房，走廊的末端，董思成站在那里，双手环着胸看他，似乎很冷的样子。在这短短的十几步，他脑海里掠过很多前因后果。都是你，他想，都是你。可到了董思成面前，他又什么也说不出来。

他妈妈术后高热，半梦半醒间，嘴里一直在说着胡话，乱七八糟的，不是很好分辨。黄旭熙听了半天，只听出自己的名字，因他妈妈在很严厉地叫：要出发了，Lucas呢！Lucas怎么还不来！听着像要出去吃饭，全家人等他一个。他上课迟到，做事迟到，吃饭却从来不迟到，可他妈妈烧得迷迷糊糊了，还想着他怎么老是缺席，可见他在妈妈心底的样子。来了来了，他又哭又笑，握紧妈妈的手。回答道。说谎！他妈妈喊，没来就不要说自己来了，你爱去不去吧，我先去了。

半夜就去了。心电图拉成一条直线，警铃响起来，黄旭熙惊醒，想，去了，去哪儿，做一个美发，挑夏天的新衣服，还是和闺蜜们赴一场下午茶？他不知道，但他知道的是，妈妈不会等他了。

他爸爸原本不常回来，妈妈一走，连回来的理由都没了，整个世界一下子变得空空荡荡。妈妈在的时候，他也没有多想，可人也犯贱，不在了，就越来越痛起来。他总是一个人发呆，吃饭的时候，睡觉的时候，在洗手间看到镜子里的自己，也想，白长这么大，也是从妈妈肚子里生出来的，可惜现在他妈妈走了，不能再生他第二次。

董思成逐渐不太想家了，想还是想，可是有点记不清。生活乱糟糟的，脑子里也乱糟糟的，今天和昨天好像一点区别也没有，那今天到底过去了吗？几月几号，几点几分，时间都变得没有意义起来。

他睡觉的时候很多，半梦半醒间，家就会自己找上他来。他睡在船里，摇摇晃晃的，就这样把一个下午消磨过去，直到被一勺水泼醒，他不想醒，阿妈就舀第二勺。还有做土汤圆的黄豆粉，藏在橱柜里，每次经过的时候，他都要悄悄地掀开盖子捻一小撮吃，黄豆粉好细，呼吸重了就会飞得到处都是，被他阿妈抓到，很严厉地打他手心。董思成！只有真正生气的时候阿妈才不喊他小名。他吓得浑身一抖，整个人往下坠，往下，往下，然后又在床上醒来。床单都被汗湿了，房间里是柠檬草味的香薰，还有一股什么东西烧焦了的味道。

他打开门，屋里很暗，没有人在烧东西，他又走到阳台上，听到笑声，男女都有。往下看，是黄旭熙和他的几个朋友，天已经全黑了，楼下也没有点灯，只有零星的火光，照出黄旭熙的一张脸，脸上是孩子一样认真的表情，头发乱糟糟的，像刚睡醒的样子，也像个孩子。这张脸是受女人喜欢的一张脸，董思成远远地望着，竟然有种把他揽在怀里的冲动。他不知道该想什么，站在那里，黄旭熙扭头看到他，又似乎是没看到，笑了一下，又回过头去。

他走到楼下，在黄旭熙的身边坐下来，身边有好多烂醉的漂亮男女。也许是因为很黑，他竟然并不觉得太难受。

黄旭熙递了什么东西给他：“张嘴。”

他很惊恐地往四周看过去，但没有人在注意他们。这时候他才明白，他不觉得难受，是因为黄旭熙也在，他们是这片狂欢里很孤单的两个人。

他张开嘴，就着黄旭熙的手指咬了一口，是蛋糕，巧克力味的。一口还不够，黄旭熙拨开他的嘴唇，把一整块塞进他的口腔里。蛋糕有一层很厚的糖膏，因为太甜了，在他嘴里变了味道，吃着有种很轻微的苦。

他们又作了一会儿，然后董思成站起来，黄旭熙跟着他站起来，他们一前一后地走进房子、走上楼梯。洗手间里很暗，但他们没有开灯，黄旭熙把窗户推开来，外面有月亮。

浴缸里有水，放满了水，黄旭熙脱掉衣服，坐了进去，用手环住腿，侧脸贴在膝盖上，一动不动地望着外面，很久，他都没有说话，好像睡着了。这样的姿势并不能使他缩成一团，更像是被困在浴缸里的、长手长脚的小孩，骨架长得比平常人大一些，好像要戳穿皮肤长出来。

董思成把手搭在他的肩上。黄旭熙转过身来，慢慢地问：怎——么了？他的咬字有点奇怪，听起来像个小孩子。

浴缸里的水纹都被撩散了，董思成拿下巴一点水面，黄旭熙还是看着他，表情很懵懂，再想问，董思成就说：没什么。

千江有水，处处月光，我要怎么和你解释？他微笑着看黄旭熙，这样迷惑不解的表情，让人怜惜又忍不住发笑，这时候他才会想到，黄旭熙比自己还小两岁。

看着看着，他突然觉得痒，先是在心里，过了一会儿，才发现是在胸口，这阵痒逐渐向上爬升、停在他的肩膀上。董思成伸手去掐，可痛过去之后，那种痒意更加难以忍受。他把手背挠破了，有一道小小的红色，但没有血流出来。

黄旭熙抓住他的手指：干什么？

痒，董思成说。然后他就不记得了。醒来的时候，他躺在洗手间的地板上，浴缸里是干的，黄旭熙不在。

第二次就放松多了，是抽的，一圈人，你一口我一口。抽的比吃的反应快，过了一会儿，人就会开始发晕，耳朵也嗡嗡地响，一个劲地想吐，好像是吐了，往下一看，却什么都没有。走路也走不了，董思成站了一会儿，觉得站不动了，连坐着也很费劲。所有人都倒在地上，他也倒在地上，这一下子，力气全部不见了，除了闭上眼睛，没有什么可以做的事情。那就睡吧，董思成想，他就睡了，睡得很快，醒来的时候，周围横七竖八地躺了一片，他坐起来，额角一个劲地跳，闻着呕吐物的味道，只觉得又冷又害怕。

吕小姐来过一次，来的不巧，他们两个都不算怎么清醒，他只记得场面不太好看，因为吕小姐的脸色不太好看。也许黄旭熙没穿衣服，也许他没穿衣服，记不清了，但至少，他醒来的时候，两个人都没穿。

董思成站起来。他还有一点头重脚轻，床垫在他身下吱呀作响。有人哼了一声，他转过头，看到黄旭熙也醒了，躺在那里，很朦胧地望着他。他的漂亮男孩有双漂亮眼睛。

这个时候，董思成意识到，他们两个终于没有了区别。这就是香港给他的印记，不在他的皮肤上，而是在更里面，在深处。从今以后，他无论走到哪里，身上都会带着味道，鲜花的味道，香烟的味道，叶子的味道，食物变质的味道。香港的味道。

时间就像云雾一样。

董思成在路边买了一束白玫瑰，还想配一点满天星，小妹说，师傅还没来，包花要再等等，他想了想，说，不用了，扎起来就好。他在黄家阿姨的墓前站了会儿，没什么话想说，找到一个罐子，接了点清水，把那束玫瑰插进去，正了正。他也不知道去哪儿，也许回温州，也许上海，香港大约是不会再来了。


End file.
